The Scarred Racer
by ActionLover203
Summary: Kyrosis Jones is a Rally Racer you don't want to mess with, especially when you're racing her. The only problem is, she has a rare condition that heals her instantly, with this it comes with a lot of problems, jealous racers, scars everywhere and absorption of other virus' powers. She doesn't take them away but, she does gain some powers for herself. Find out how she deals with it.
1. Prologue

**A/N**

 **This story is based off of another fanfiction called It's a Viral Life. I own Kyrosis, Chelsea and the other racers but, none of the other characters.**

* * *

 **Prologue: Seeing an Old Friend**

 _The maroon-skinned virus and the white female blood cell ran through the hallways in search of their 6_ _th_ _grade class. The doors looked similar, with it being hard to remember the number. The two friends glanced at each other and heard a German accent calling after them, "Kyrosis! Thrax! Over here!"  
They turned to face the voice. It was their best friend Edmund Übel, an Ebola virus. He had dark green skin, short but sharp black claws, narrow yellow eyes, and slicked back black hair. He wore a red t-shirt, black pants and brown boots.  
"Are you guys looking for room 209?" Ed asked  
"Yeah" nodded Thrax, remembering. "But we can't find it anywhere. What about you?"  
"Just found it" Ed smirked, nodding at the door he was standing by. "I was wondering if you would find it"_

Waking up from the dream, Kyrosis sat up and gasped. She looked around the room to make sure she wasn't anywhere else. She heard her phone ring, she grabbed it and answered.  
"Hello?"  
 _"Where are you?"  
_ "Chelsea?"  
 _"No… it's Pinocchio. Of course it's me!"  
_ She cringed and pulled the phone away as her informant yelled, "Okay. Okay, is the race supposed to be today?"  
 _"Yeah! I'll call you if anything changes"  
_ "Kay… bye"  
" _Bye!"  
_ Kyrosis hung up and yawned. She stood up and went to the closet, picking out the outfit she normally wears to races. A dark purple sports bra, blue jeans, light purple belt, purple Tomy's and her signature pink jacket. She put on her heart necklace, that her two best friends gave her… a tear fell down her cheek the moment she thought about them. She wiped the tear before it could even fall. A deep breath was let out. She tied up her hair into a ponytail. She opened the heart-shaped locket and saw her two best friends smiling. She felt horrible that she couldn't do anything to stop their friendship from falling apart. A long sigh was let out as she closed the locket. She clipped on the little pouch and stuffed her phone inside. She walked out of her apartment and locked the door. She went to her car and jumped in. The engine started with a soft growl and as Kyrosis stepped on the gas, it roared. She pulled into the bloodstream and headed to the Ingrown Toenail.

The car stopped at the starting line. Kyrosis jumped out and closed the car door. She was hungry, _really_ hungry. Her stomach started growling back at the apartment. She saw a cheesebooger stand. She licked off her lips and bought one. Paying two carbs, she thanked the clerk and went back to her car. Before she even reached her car, she gulped down the snack and hummed with pleasure. She wiped her mouth clean of remaining food and saw a white male blood cell, a cold pill with the colours red and yellow, a tall maroon-skinned virus with a black trench coat and black boots, and long purple dreadlocks, and beside him stood an orange coloured hyena fever germ. Her tail representing flames, she wagged it. Kyrosis knew the blood cell as her older brother, Osmosis. The virus was known as Thrax, and the hyena went with the name Almira. Kyrosis felt joy for the first time in her life, she finally found one of her best friends! She snuck up behind Thrax but was cut short when the hyena spotted her and barked with joy. The hyena ran to her and jumped onto Kyrosis. She started licking the cell's face continuously. The cell laughed with joy,  
"Almira! Off! Please!" but Almira kept on licking and licking. Until Thrax picked his pet off of Kyrosis. She was covered with slobber from head to toe. She shook her head vigorously to get rid of the slobber in her hair. Thrax offered her a helping hand, and Kyrosis took it. He pulled her up and smiled,  
"Well, if it isn't Kya herself"  
She laughed, "I was gonna scare you but, Almira stopped me." Kyrosis frowned playfully at Almira. The hyena responded with a high-pitched giggle.

 _The hyena called the Flaming Death was in the mouth of a small, yet fierce fighting Chihuahua. The female blood cell looked over at her virus friend to see his reaction. Anger rose up in him, he looked at the cell and nodded. Understanding what he meant, she morphed into her virus form and jumped over the crates. With her friend following her lead, she tore the dog off the hyena and killed it. Her maroon-skinned comrade picked up the bleeding hyena and carried it away from the arena, ignoring the booing crowd._

"Is this the first time I'm hearing her laugh?" asked Kyrosis  
"Yeah, it is" nodded Thrax  
"It's so cute!"  
"Did I forget somethin' or?" came another male voice, but wasn't as deep as Thrax's.  
She turned and saw her brother standing behind her. His frown was deep but, the smile was bigger than his frown.  
"Ozzy!" she hugged him and felt his arms wrap around her.  
They released each other and smiled, "Where were you?"  
"Racing in different bodies"  
He gave her a surprised look and Kyrosis responded with a laugh. The cold pill approached her and held out his hand, "Drixenol at your service but, you may call me Drix, miss?"  
"Jones. Kyrosis Jones"  
He gave her a surprised look and asked, "Oh, you are Osmosis' sister?"  
"Yep."  
"I did not know Ozzy had siblings"  
"That's the kind of let down Ozzy will give ya"  
"Hey!" yelped the offended Osmosis  
Kyrosis smiled, "I didn't say any—"  
A male voice came through the speakers, "Attention all Racers, the race has been moved up to two weeks from now, due to health issues in the body. That is all"  
The faces of the racers went white. Then a number of cell phones started ringing, including Kyrosis' phone,  
"Chelsea, what's going on?"  
 _"The FPD spotted a deadly virus in Frank's forearm"  
"_What do you mean by a—"  
Thrax's walkie-talkie started buzzing. He answered and started talking worriedly. At the same time Ozzy's walkie-talkie buzzed.  
" _So?"  
_ "We'll talk later"  
She hung up before the informant could say anything to object. She felt the crowd atmosphere intensifying. A headache started to brew in Kyrosis' head. She breathed and ran her fingers through her hair. Thrax and Ozzy came back and had a concerning look on their faces. They glanced at each other, then glanced at Drix. Ozzy looked back at his sister and took a deep breath,  
"You have ta come with us"  
"What's wrong?"  
"It's about what the virus wants"  
"What does it want?"  
Thrax and Ozzy's face's cringed with guilt. Kyrosis wanted to know what was up, so she asked again,  
"Guys, what does. The. Virus _want_?"  
"Let's just say that he wants a certain blood cell—"  
"What?!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Hey People! This is actually based off of another fanfiction. That one is owned by DarkraixCresselia, i just want to thank her for letting me borrow Almira. The Ebola virus that is mentioned in Kyrosis' dream is also owned by DarkraixCresselia. I love her art as well (she goes by the same username).

Characters:

Kyrosis Jones: Me  
Almira: DarkraixCresselia  
Thrax Ozzy Drix: Warner Bros.


	2. Chapter One

**A/N**

 **This story is based off of another fanfiction called It's a Viral Life. I own Kyrosis, Chelsea and the other racers but, none of the other characters.**

* * *

 **One: The Well-known Enemy**

"What do you mean he or she wants me?"  
"We got it on video that the virus was asking cells around Town Square about you." stated Chief Gluteus  
"What gender was it? Or what did he look like?" asked the worrisome cell  
"The video is in black and white and it's a little fuzzy" replied the oestrogen cell called Leah  
"That's just great… Wait… do you have a copy of the video?" realized Kyrosis  
"Why do you ask?" asked the cold pill curiously.  
"I just remembered somethin'!" exclaimed Kyrosis as she ran out of the Chief's office. Her brother, Thrax, Almira and Drix following her footsteps. She ran to her car and unlocked it. She looked for a little flash drive and dug around. She yelped as she felt it at her fingertips. She grabbed it and pulled her hand out of the hiding place, she took her laptop out of its hiding spot. Her friends frowned at her curiously as she ran back in the Chief's Office. She switched on her laptop and started typing away. She asked for the footage and was handed a disk. She put it in and pushed in the flash drive. The sound of fingers tapping keys was the only thing that could be heard in the room, with faces leaning over the cell's shoulder. She stopped the video when the camera caught the virus' face. She improved the resolution and the image revealed a tall virus with hair hanging in his eyes.  
"Can you improvise the colour?" asked Drix  
"Not a problem" grinned Kyrosis  
A few seconds later the colours of the City contrasted against the dark green skin of the virus. Kyrosis knew the yellow eyes from anywhere,  
"Ed…"  
"What?!" came the question  
Kyrosis' eyes widened, "Where's Thrax?!"  
Everyone looked around to see where their friend was but he was nowhere to be found. Kyrosis stood up and ran out the chief's office. Almira ran out with her. Kyrosis morphed into her virus form and ignored the surprised yelps and screams… She had to find Thrax before he would do something that he'll regret. Jumping over crates, cells and fences was an ease in her current form. Her purple hair flowing behind her as she ran through the streets of Frank. Her claws slashing through every wall, until she heard two familiar voices yelling at each other. She looked up to see where the voices came from. _The roof!_ She ran through the door, ignoring the germs running after her and Almira attacking them. The stairs to the roof were long and spiralling. She finally came to the door and smashed it open. She heard Almira panting next to her. They looked up and saw the two viruses slashing at each other. Kyrosis morphed back to her small, feminine form. She saw a gap and stepped in between the tall viruses fighting. Panting and insults were thrown across the roof.  
"Kya always had to bail you out, huh? *pant*" asked Ed  
"At least *pant* she doesn't kill an entire *pant* family!" countered Thrax  
"Enough!" yelped Kyrosis  
The viruses stood up and fixed their hair.  
"Sorry" came their voices  
"I don't take sides, and you two should know that… I just want to know what the hell happened between you two… I know the family thing was one but, even before that, you two were falling apart"  
They looked at each other and looked away. "Look… I don't want this to happen again, especially when we're adults"  
Thrax looked at Kyrosis with sadness in his eyes. "You really want to try this again?"  
"I have to know what the hell is going on, Thrax."  
It was Ed's turn to frown at her, "It's nothing, Kya—"  
"I need to know! Both of you shut up and settle this, without fighting"  
They heard Osmosis and Drix stop at the door and cock their guns,  
"Hands in the air!" yelled Ozzy  
Kyrosis turned to Ed and gave him a look of guilt. He returned it with an assuring smile, he looked over her head and frowned at Thrax. Drix came up behind the Ebola virus and put him in cuffs. She looked at her feet and ran her fingers through her hair. She felt her brother's hand on her shoulder, she looked at him and smiled. She shook off his hand walked down to the floor level. She walked out and saw the surprised faces staring at her.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Hi Peeps! This is kind of a short chapter but, it has some action happening. i wanted to show some tension between the three friends. Don't know how i fared though...

Characters:

Kyrosis Jones: Me

Almira; Ed: DarkraixCresselia

Thrax; Ozzy; Drix; Leah; Chief: Warner Bros.


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N**

 **This story is based off of another fanfiction called It's a Viral Life. I own Kyrosis, Chelsea and the other racers but, none of the other characters.**

* * *

 **Two: A Vulnerable Cell**

The cell and the virus officers yelled at each other for the chase earlier.  
"You can't just run out the door and run after the dude!" yelled Osmosis  
"Well, sorry for not waiting up! But I can't let that monster chase after your sister!" countered Thrax  
"Enough! Both of you!" interrupted Kyrosis.  
Everyone looked back at her, jaws open. "I know that Ed can be a monster—"  
"Can be?!" yelled Thrax  
"Let me finish. As I was saying, Ed can be a monster, but we need to know why he's after me, or why he wants to talk to me so urgently"  
"Good point" replied Leah  
"But how can we trust this virus?" asked Drix  
"You can't!" growled Thrax  
"Thrax… I know what he did to you was… stupid and violent, but let's just find out what he wants"  
"You always takes his side! Why?!" yelled the hurt, yet angry virus  
"I never take his side! I never took any sides! You know that" growled the cell  
"Then why do you want to know what he wants? He is a monster!" groaned Thrax  
"If you don't want to talk to him, then I will" said Kyrosis as she walked past Thrax.

She reached the Interrogation Rooms and saw Ed sitting with his arms crossed, his face sour. His hair hanging in his eyes and looking away. Kyrosis' phone started ringing and she picked it up before anyone heard.  
"What is it Chelsea?"  
"Just wanted to ask if you found out why you couldn't race"  
"How'd you know I'd look for answers?"  
"I know you"  
"Listen… Chelsea, I want to leave—"  
"The R.R.B? Yeah… I knew you'd say that, so it's already in motion. You're being evoked as we speak"  
Kyrosis couldn't believe what she was hearing… was she really going to leave the R.R.B? It's a miracle! "Are you serious right now?"  
"Nah-Duh! Yes, I'm serious! You can celebrate tonight. Toodles!"  
"Uh… bye?" She hung up and put her phone in her pocket.  
She saw the officers who were in the room with Ed, walking out and growling the rest of the way. She took her chance and stepped into the room. He looked up and his face showed sadness. He looked away and stared at his hands. Kyrosis sat down and crossed her arms.  
"Well? You wanted me, and you got me. What do you want Ed?"  
He looked up and gave her a solemn look, "I wanted you to help me…"  
"With what?"  
"It's clear that you're pissed"  
"You bet I am! Firstly, you kill Thrax's family in front of me! Secondly, you run away like you know he's gonna get revenge! Thirdly, you tell him that you did him a _favour_! What else can make me so pissed?!" she ranted as she stood up  
He gave her a puzzling look and sat back in his chair, "Why do you think I wanted to do that?"  
"What possible reason is there for torturing Thrax like that?!" growled Kyrosis  
"We actually… fought over you" smiled Ed sympathetically  
Kyrosis didn't know what to say… How could she possibly be the reason for what Ed did? "So… you're telling me that you two were fighting over me?"  
He looked away, sighed and nodded. Now Kyrosis was mad… now that she knows why they were always hostile towards each other… she was heart-broken. It was her fault, just because she was around. She let out a deep sigh and strode out of the room. She walked through the hallways. She saw Thrax and Ozzy talking. They stopped when they saw her.  
"What did he say?" asked Drix  
"Nothing…" growled the female cell  
"Did he say something to piss you off?" asked Thrax  
"Yeah… he actually did. You were right Thrax, Ed is a monster. But he isn't the only one." She stormed out the door before anyone could say anything. She climbed in her car and drove to her temporary apartment.

The car door slammed hard as the cell stormed to her apartment door. Ed is notorious for being a dick, but Thrax? No doubt they made a bet about which one of them can date her… She sighed and she unlocked her door. She walked in and slammed the door shut. She strode towards the fridge and opened it, but only to see a few abandoned milk cartons. The cell sighed and took her car keys again. She went down to her car and saw a couple walk past her. They smiled at her and she gave a faint smile of her own. She climbed in her car and drove to the nearest grocery store. She ran in and grabbed ingredients. She payed and went back to her car. She saw two male cells examining her car, one tall blood cell and a short white blood cell standing beside him. She came closer and heard their bickering,  
"I'm telling you dude, this is Slipstream's ride!" insisted the tall red blood cell  
"Even if it is, what the heck would he want at the grocery store?" argued the white blood cell  
"I can answer that. She wants some food" answered Kyrosis as she approached the car door. The cells stared at her as she opened the door and put the bag on the passenger seat.  
"No way…" awed the cells as they glanced at Kyrosis.  
"What? Were you expecting a boy?" asked Kyrosis curiously  
"Uh… Kinda" answered the tall cell  
"Sorry to disappoint" answered Kyrosis  
"No, no. We're not disappointed… It's really cool" countered the white blood cell  
"Good. Well I gotta go now. Bye" smiled Kyrosis  
"Uh… nice meeting you" smiled the two cells.  
She got in her car and started it. She drove off and heard the white blood cell saying, "Her voice sounds better than the engine"  
She laughed and went back to her apartment.

She packed the food in their proper places and prepared a meal. She sat down at the counter and ate as fast as she could. The dish was put in the sink and the cell walked to her room. She grabbed her pyjamas and went to the bathroom. The pouring of water was heard throughout the apartment. She dipped her foot in to see if it was hot enough. She sighed with pleasure as she sunk into the hot warm bath. She thought about all the day's problems… first, the race was cancelled because of 'health issues', then she had to morph into her virus form to keep up with Thrax, after that Ed tells her that she was the cause of their friendship failing. The only thing that came good out of this whole day was that she was leaving the R.R.B. She washed herself and felt the scars on her arms… the ones her step-father had given. She got out and wrapped a towel around her body. She dried herself off and pulled on her pyjamas. A smoke-grey sports-bra and dark grey shorts. She platted her hair and sighed. She heard a knock on the door. She ran to the door, she opened it to see Ozzy, Drix and Thrax standing by her door. She saw Ozzy holding her laptop and she looked at them.  
"You forgot your laptop" smiled Ozzy  
"Thanks" said Kyrosis as she took her laptop.  
She stepped aside and invited them in. Her brother whistled as he walked in,  
"You have a bigger place than I have" exclaimed Ozzy  
"The R.R.B gave it to me." answered Kyrosis  
"The what?" asked Drix  
"R.R.B. is the Rally Racing Board"  
"Oh…" chorused the four visitors.  
Ozzy sat on the lounger, Drix sat on the couch with Thrax and Almira. Kyrosis sat on the other lounger and crossed her legs  
"You're probably pissed at me, huh?" asked Thrax  
She gave him a sour look and sighed, "I'm pissed, but not just at you. I'm pissed at both of you, you and Ed. You two fighting over me"  
He gave her a sorry look and sighed, "Yeah… we were gonna talk to you about it… but—"  
"You forgot?"  
He nodded and bowed his head, "I'm really sorry, Kya"  
"I forgive you… but I still hate Ed" said Kyrosis as she crossed her arms and leaned back.  
"What's this about though?" asked Ozzy and Drix.  
"Something in high-school" responded the twosome.  
"I actually have loads of videos and pictures of high-school and middle-school" suggested Kyrosis  
"Seriously?" asked Ozzy excitedly  
"Yip" said Kyrosis as she stood up.  
She took her laptop and the friends laughed, argued and talked for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Hey peeps! Sorry for the long wait, I was on a church-camp and then I had school and to a lot of stuff after that... Anyway, I hope you like it, and yes I know that I repeat some of the words. But I like it. Like I said before, I want to thank DarkraixCresselia for letting me borrow her storyline and her characters. You should read her stories: Almira's Story and It's a Viral life before you read mine. Don't know why I'm saying this now, but still.

Characters

Kyrosis;Chelsea: Me

Almira;Ed: DarkraixCresselia

Thrax;Ozzy;Drix: Warner Bros.


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N**

 **This story is based off of another fanfiction called It's a Viral Life. I own Kyrosis, Chelsea and the other racers but, none of the other characters.**

* * *

 **Three: The Longest Day**

 _The screams were unbearable, the cell ran towards the commotion. Walking through the door, she saw Thrax's mother, Elaine, lying in a mess of over-turned chairs and broken off legs. She was lying on the coffee table, her eyes wide and mouth open. As if her screams were cut short. Cuts and bruises covering the adult's body. The cell squeaked with horror, she ran towards the body and saw blood pouring from a wound on her throat. She heard a child screaming._ Amelia _. She ran down the hall and into Amelia's bedroom. A sight that shook her from head to toe. She saw Ed holding Amelia in a choke-hold, his face showing delight,  
"Amelia!" she screamed the child's name.  
Before the child could say anything, there was a faint crack and the child's face was similar to Elaine's, frozen with horror,  
"You monster! How—"  
Ed dropped the body and held his finger on Kyrosis' lips.  
"You don't want the same fate." He whispered in her ear. He threw her to the wall, knocking her out._

"AMELIA!" yelped the cell as she fell out of the bed. She breathed heavily as she was sprawled on the floor. She ran her fingers through her hair and cried. She heard her phone ring, she picked it up and wiped her tears, unable to change the tone in her voice,  
"Hello?"  
" _Kya? You ok?"_ came Thrax's soothing voice _  
_"Uh… yeah. What's up?"  
 _"You're not gonna like this…"_  
"What happened?"  
 _"Ed… escaped"  
_ "WHAT?!" yelled Kyrosis  
 _"I'm also pissed! We don't know where he is…"_  
"I'll be there in five minutes"  
 _"Okay… You sure you okay?"_  
"Just a little nightmare"  
" _Ok… see ya"_  
She hung up and wiped the tears she missed. She stood up and got dressed. A lilac crop-top, blue jeans with the bottom rolled up to her calves, light blue pumps and a dark purple jacket. She brushed her hair and let it flow behind her. She let out a long sigh, grabbed her keys and went down to her car.

She arrived at the station, jumped out of the car and entered the building. She saw Thrax, Drix and Ozzy talking to the chief. She approached Drix and Thrax from behind. Almira staring up at her and tilting her head. Kyrosis shrugged and frowned. Almira pointed a paw to her cheek bone and pointed back to Kyrosis. The cell wiped her cheeks and looked at her hands. Seeing tears on them, she wiped them off on her jeans. She tapped on Thrax's shoulder and smiled when he turned around. He returned the smile and stepped aside to reveal the cell to the Chief. He looked at her and sighed with relief,  
"Thank Frank you're here Kyrosis"  
"I heard, how the hell did he escape?"  
"Ed got broken out by one of his buddies, and the footage is scary to watch."  
"Show me the footage"  
He stood up from his chair and told her to sit down. He played the video that revealed many disturbing images. A large metallic ball crashing through the wall, Ed ran out of the hole and jumped into vehicle. Kyrosis stopped the video and sat back. The cell's face soured with puzzlement. She stood up and let the Chief sit again. She paced around the room and hummed. She stopped and talked to herself,  
"We know that the driver is resourceful because of how he got the crane… but Ed never had his phone call… so… how could the driver have known his comrade was in trouble?"  
She paced around again, she stopped, her face brightened and she pulled out her phone. She dialled Chelsea's number and waited.  
" _Kyrosis?"  
_ "Yip, I need a huge favour"  
 _"What now?"  
_ "I need you to look up the racer _Phantom Rider_ on the R.R.B. files"  
 _"Ok… it says here that he's had a lot of convictions, attempted murder, robbery, kidnapping, cellular trafficking. The list is long, but you get the point"_  
"Yeah, yeah. Can you give me the location of where he was last night?"  
 _"Ok… uh… Kyrosis? You're not gonna like this…"_  
"What?"  
 _"He was in Frank Detorre. At the Frank Police Department…"  
_ "YES! Thank you Chelsea! You're the best!"  
She hung up before her friend could say anything. Everyone looked at her with a concerned expression painted across their faces.  
"I found your law-breaker, didn't I?"  
They nodded, "How'd you know it'd be him?" asked Thrax  
"He was a criminal before he started racing" replied Kyrosis  
"Now we just need to find his hide-out" suggested Drix  
"Yeah, but how?" asked Ozzy  
"I have a way" smiled Kyrosis  
She asked if she could use the chief's computer and he nodded. She sat down and typed away. A few minutes of fingers tapping on keys, Kyrosis found out where Ed was hiding.  
"Aha! Ugh… Seriously?" cringed the cell  
"Did you find him?" asked Drix. Everyone peeked over the cell's shoulder.  
"Yeah but… It's in the Rectum" groaned Kyrosis  
"That's not a problem!" countered Ozzy  
She gave him a look that made him regret the statement. She sighed, "Well, if I really have to…"  
"Who said you're goin'?" asked Thrax  
"I did" replied Kyrosis  
"Oh hell no. You're not going near that dude again" countered Thrax  
"Is that a challenge?" smiled Kyrosis  
"Maybe" frowned the virus  
"Excellent" said Kyrosis in an evil tone

She drove to the Rectum with Thrax and Almira tagging along. Thrax sat in the passenger seat and Almira was at the back. Kyrosis had the radio on and the song 'Blended Family' was playing. It was sung by a human called Alicia Keys. Thrax's head nodded to the beat and Almira did the same. Kyrosis didn't sing though, and she loved this song. It was strange not hearing her sing, she has a wonderful voice, thought Thrax. He looked over at his friend and her face read pain and regret. He was shocked, she never looked like this. He turned off the radio and started asking her questions,  
"What happened in that nightmare of yours?"  
"Hmm? Oh… it wasn't… a nightmare, it was… sort of like a memory."  
Now Thrax was worried… were her memories that bad that it turned into nightmares? He frowned and gave her a concerned look.  
"What? It's nothing I can't handle"  
"Okay. I'm just… worried about you, Kya"  
"I know… you don't have to be. I can handle life's problems" she gave him an assuring smile. Even her smiles were hypnotizing… he never wanted to hurt Kya like that… never again. They reached the Rectum and they jumped out of the car. Ozzy and Drix were waiting for them at an abandoned warehouse on top of a steep cliff.  
"What took you so long?" asked Drix  
"We took the scenic route" replied Thrax  
"There is no—" before Ozzy could finish his statement Drix elbowed him in the stomach.  
He held his finger to his lips and pointed to Kyrosis. She was looking over the cliff and groaned. Ozzy stared at Thrax then back at his sister.  
"She looks tired…" whispered Drix  
"She says she had a nightmare" replied Thrax in a hushed tone  
"That bad?" asked Ozzy  
Thrax shrugged and looked over at Kyrosis. She wasn't known for keeping a secret. She strode towards the trio and smiled, "Wha'cha talkin' about?"  
"How we gonna get in" lied Ozzy.  
Before Kyrosis could speak they heard a loud crash behind them. Ozzy, Drix and Thrax turned around. They saw Ed, his accomplice and five henchmen. Kyrosis got ready and stood in her battle stance. The pill, cell and virus did the same. Almira growled and crouched, ready to pounce. Ed's face showed delight… the same face he had when he… Kyrosis shrunk a little, her face showing fear.  
"Looks like Kya's a little scared" yelled Ed  
Kyrosis' face soured, her fists clenched, "What you waiting for Ed? Are you the scared one?"  
He growled and charged at Kyrosis, the comrade did the same and so did the henchmen. Ed jumped up and brought his fist down to the ground. Kyrosis saw it coming and jumped out of the way. He landed with a loud crash and growled. Kyrosis kicked upwards, into his face. He was rocketed up in the air and crunched onto his back. She growled and morphed into her virus form, ripping her jeans and claws growing. Scars appearing on her face, across her right eye and cheeks. Hair darkening into a purple colour, length doubling. Her thighs and biceps growing bigger.  
"Want some of me now?" growled Kyrosis  
Ed stood up and laughed evilly, "You get hotter every time you do that."  
"Good, cause that's the last thing you'll see"  
"Too bad you didn't do that when I killed Thrax's little sister."  
Kyrosis shrunk to her normal form and squeaked with horror. Eyes wide and mouth open, hesitating to attack. Ed smiled and charged at her, realising her mistake, Ed tackled her. Her attacker on top of her, Kyrosis strained under his weight. He held his claw dangerously close to her neck, whispering,  
"Now you can join Thrax's family" grinned Ed  
"What… makes you think that…" groaned Kyrosis  
"You're a weakling, Kya. You always were, you couldn't even save one little girl"  
"Ugh… I'm not weak!" growled Kyrosis. She morphed into her virus form again and kicked Ed off. He grunted and jumped up. Kyrosis got to her knees and took deep breaths.  
"You're… a fat piece of spit"  
Kyrosis stood up and turned to Ed. She felt around her neck and… her necklace! It's gone! She looked up at Ed and saw him playing with it.  
He opened it and smiled, "We were stupid to give you this, so let me put a use to it"  
He leapt up in the air, landed behind her and held it to her neck. Choking her with it, she fell to her knees  
"Your cherished souvenir used against you" whispered Ed into Kyrosis' ear  
"Kya!" yelled Thrax and ran towards Ed. He jumped over Kyrosis' head and punched Ed in the face. With the choke-hold gone, Kyrosis took deep breathes and looked over at Thrax and Ed. They were fighting viciously, like they did four years ago. She struggled to her feet and ran to the fighting enemies. Ed was about to bring his fist down on Thrax, exposing his back. Kyrosis ceased her chance and kicked Ed on the side of the head. He dropped unconscious. She helped Thrax up and sighed with relief.  
"What we gonna do with them?" asked Ozzy  
"Kill 'em" came Kyrosis' sour tone  
Ozzy, Drix and Thrax stared at her, "So that they don't cause any more damage" growled Kyrosis. She turned and walked towards her car.  
"Did she just say something that I thought she said?" asked Ozzy  
"You heard correct" came Drix's worried tone  
"I've never seen her like this before… every time Ed's close." growled Thrax while he stared down at Ed.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

This is a weird chapter, I know. I tried to make a fight scene like how DxC does it but I think i failed... BTW the four years ago that Kyrosis thought about was actually from DxC's story It's a Viral Life where Thax and Ed fight. Not spilling details, so please read It's a Viral Life before you read mine... my character isn't mentioned but it's like a Fanfiction of Fanfiction XD if you know what I mean. And yes, Kyrosis is cruel sometimes, because of what the world did to her.

She did witness Thrax's little sister's death, again it's not mentioned in DxC's Fanfic. IIt messed her up really badly, because like Ed told her, she could've saved the little girl's life. So that technically gives her PTSD, a disorder that soldiers have after a traumatic war. I don't know, she could have it but, I could also not give it to her... Don't know

See you ppl later! ;3

Characters:

Kyrosis Jones;Chelsea: Me

Almira; Ed: DarkraixCresselia

Thrax; Ozzy; Drix; Leah; Chief: Warner Bros.


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N**

 **This story is based off of another fanfiction called It's a Viral Life. I own Kyrosis, Chelsea and the other racers but, none of the other characters.**

* * *

 **Four: The Longest Day (Part 2.)**

They escorted Ed and his henchmen to the FPD. Kyrosis didn't bother to enter the station, she just stood by her car, arms crossed. She kept thinking about what Ed said… _You're a weakling, Kya. You always were, you couldn't even save one little girl…_ She was snapped out of her thoughts when Thrax called her name, "Kya! You ok?"  
"Yeah… yeah. I'm fine"  
"What ya thinkin' about?"  
"Nothing…" she gave him an assuring smile. His eyes softened and he tilted his head. He wiped a tear from Kyrosis' cheek and wiped it on his shirt.  
"You're lying…" came Thrax's soft tone  
"I… You're gonna hate me…" whimpered Kyrosis. Looking away she sighed. Thrax gave her a confused look and put his hand on her shoulder. He turned her to face him, she looked up at him, full of regret and pain.  
"Whatever you tell me… I'm not gonna hate you" smiled Thrax.  
She looked at him with pain in her eyes, "I… I want to figure out a way to tell you…"  
"Kya… I don't care how you tell it to me, just tell me what it is"  
She took a deep breath and looked away, "I can't"  
He straightened his back, gave her a soft look and sighed, "Okay…"  
She heard her brother walk towards them and ask, "You goin' home?"  
She nodded and looked back at Thrax, "Sorry…"

She opened the door and sighed. She put the keys on the counter and trudged to her bedroom. She pulled on dark grey tracksuit pants and put on her smoke grey sports-bra. She walked back to the kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out a tub of ice cream. She opened the drawer and searched for a spoon. She felt the piece of silverware at her fingertips, she grasped it and pulled out the spoon. She closed the drawer, she stepped towards the couch and sat down with her legs crossed. She turned on the TV and surfed the channels, she looked at her arms, across her forearms and biceps were black scars.

Kyrosis jumped into her car and drove off. Thrax turned to Ozzy and his face soured into puzzlement, "What was that about?" asked Jones  
"I don't know but, I'm gonna find out." growled Thrax as he stepped past Osmosis. Thrax stomped to the Holding Cells and searched for Ed. He stopped at a holding cell with the green menace sitting on the bunk bed. Thrax summoned an officer to escort Ed to the Interrogation Rooms. He went inside Room 4 and sat on the chair with his back to the two-way glass with Almira sitting by his feet. He tapped his claws on the table and sighed. He heard the door opening, Ed walked into Thrax's eyesight and he sat down. Ed had a smirk painted on his face, "It burns you that Kya doesn't want to tell… It's actually funny"  
Thrax breathed and held his anger, "So you know too?"  
"Of course I know, dude! That one detail is the reason why she's so different now. She's traumatized and it burns you that she doesn't want to—OW!"  
Thrax examined under the table and saw Almira's mouth digging into Ed's leg.  
"Almira!" scowled Thrax. She glared at Thrax, then up at Ed and back at Thrax. She opened her mouth slowly and walked away from Ed. She sat back by Thrax's legs and scoffed.  
"If you don't tell me, I'll send her again"  
Ed breathed deeply and scolded, "Ask Kya… You'll like it coming from her"  
Thrax scoffed and stood up. He turned and summoned Almira to come to his side. They prowled out of the door and back to Thrax's office. He organised his files and arranged his reports. He heard Drix opening his door and entering.  
"What did he tell you?" asked Drix in a worried tone  
"That Kya is holding somethin' from me…"  
"Did he tell you what it was?" asked the pill again  
"No…" scowled Thrax. He heard his phone ring, he checked the caller ID and it was… Kya,  
"What's wrong Kya?"  
 _"I… want to tell you…"_  
"Tell me what?"  
 _"What I couldn't tell you before…"_  
"I'll be there in ten minutes"  
 _"Kay…"_  
"Bye"  
He hung up and looked at Drix, "And?" asked the pill  
"She wants to talk"

She heard Thrax hang up and she put her phone on the coffee table. She closed the tub of ice cream and put it back in the fridge. She breathed and practised how she would tell Thrax,  
"It's something about your sister…No… I was… No… UGH! How am I gonna tell him without him breaking out in tears?! How am _I_ not gonna break out in tears?! Useless! Stupid piece of… Ed was right," she propped herself on her elbows and fingers ran through her hair, "I am a weakling…"  
She heard a knock on the door, _Thrax? But he said he'd be here in ten minutes…_ She waited a bit and yelled out, "Who is it?"  
"Thrax! Kya, just open up!"  
She rushed to the door and opened it. Sure enough, there stood Thrax with Almira by his side. She invited them in and closed the door. He sat on a stool near the counter, Almira sitting by his feet. Kyrosis took a deep breath and sat on the stool opposite Thrax,  
"You wanted to tell me something?" reminded Thrax  
"Yes… um… you won't get mad?" asked Kyrosis  
"I won't, I promise"  
"Okay… You remember the day your… family died?"  
"Yes…" nodded Thrax  
"I… I was on my morning jog and I… heard screams coming from your house… I ran inside and saw the mess," pain and puzzlement spread across Thrax's face, "I heard a little girl… scream and I…" She wiped a tear from her cheek, "ran to Amelia's room and I saw Ed… k-kill… her" She looked away to prevent Thrax from seeing the tears. He breathed and looked at her with pain. She stood up and looked at Thrax. She saw the pain painted across his face, he looked at her and his face resembled an inner-battlefield of emotions.  
"I knew you'd take it this—" before she finished her sentence Thrax held her in an embrace. She was shocked, but didn't fight it off. She wrapped her arms around him and cried softly into his shirt. She felt him hold her closer and closer, until she could hear his heartbeat, calming her down. He pulled her away to make her look him in the eye, "I don't hate you… was it that bad?"  
"N-no…"  
"Good"  
She looked at her feet and then at Thrax's feet. She realised how tiny they were and giggled, "I'm so small"  
He looked down at his feet and then back at hers, "Seriously? You notice that now?"  
She looked up at him and nodded, "Yep"  
"You're so weird" frowned Thrax  
She laughed and warned, "I still have embarrassing videos about you"  
His face slackened into a nervous glare, "You do?"  
She nodded and smiled.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Aw... What? Isn't it cute that Thrax actually hugged Kya for the first time? Well officially I mean. She's like a cub, still vulnerable against the wide world. I wanted to alternate between Thrax and Kyrosis's thoughts. I think I failed though...

Anyway, I also wanted to show how weird Kya really was... funny how she just stares at your feet and compares them to her own, huh? I've done that to lots of people, tall people especially XD See you all later! ;3

Characters:

Kyrosis Jones;Chelsea: Me

Almira; Ed: DarkraixCresselia

Thrax; Ozzy; Drix: Warner Bros.


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N**

 **This story is based off of another fanfiction called It's a Viral Life. I own Kyrosis, Chelsea and the other racers but, none of the other characters.**

* * *

 **Five: The Unexpected Couple**

Kyrosis' eyes opened slowly… she felt a warm arm wrapped around her waist. A heavy weight on her head, she looked up and saw a familiar face. A smiling virus. Her jaw dropped, she moved her head back to its position and looked down at Thrax's arm wrapped around her bare waist. She whispered to herself,  
"How did this happen?"

" _Are you sure you wanna go home when it's this late?" asked the concerned cell  
"I'll be fine. What you worried?" smirked the tall virus  
"I don't mind you spending the night" suggested the cell as she packed away her laptop  
"Not a bad idea… Your brother's gonna get pissed" reminded the virus  
"Your choice" shrugged the cell_

She frowned, then looked back up at Thrax. I didn't have nightmares, thought Kyrosis. She tried wiggling out of his bear hug but, failed tremendously. She sighed and thought about a plan. Before she could think of one, Thrax sighed and opened his eyes. He frowned and looked at Kyrosis in the eye. His eyes widened, "Didn't think this'll happen…" pondered Thrax aloud  
"Me neither" answered Kyrosis  
He gave her a look and shrugged, "Oh well"  
He pulled her closer until his bare chest was pressed against her back.  
"Seriously?" asked Kyrosis in a mellow tone  
"Yip…" sighed Thrax  
"I need to make coffee…" groaned Kyrosis  
"Why?" groaned Thrax in the same tone  
"To wake us up" groaned Kyrosis again  
"No…" groaned Thrax in reply.  
She turned and looked at him, he made a pouty face and she giggled, "And I'm the weird one…"  
She threw off his arm and sat up. She swung her feet out of bed and stood up. Thrax started groaning, and he wouldn't stop, she turned and gave him a frown. He returned it, gradually he stood up and followed Kya to the kitchen. She pulled out two cups and turned on the kettle. She felt Thrax's arms wrap around her waist again, he started swaying from side to side, forcing Kyrosis to follow the movement. Ignoring him, she prepared the two cups of coffee. He hummed his favourite song, Fever sung by the human Peggy Lee. He stopped swaying and sighed.  
"What?"  
"Nothin'"  
"Get your clothes on… we have to be at the station in an hour"  
"Okay…" groaned Thrax. He released Kyrosis and went to her bedroom to get his clothes.  
She sighed and smiled. Finally, thought Kyrosis. She was waiting for a perfect moment to ask Thrax but, it never happened. Especially when that bitch Riley was after him. Granted, this wasn't a moment she was expecting but, they acted like they were dating already. She poured the hot water and poured the milk. She stirred and put the cups on the counter. She saw Almira dragging her feet towards Kyrosis. She looked up at the cell and frowned with puzzlement, Kyrosis frowned as well and answered, "No I did not sleep with Thrax in that way… We fell asleep on the same bed. That's all"  
Almira nodded slowly and sat next to the counter. She watched Kyrosis make breakfast and humming her favourite song, Blended Family. She started singing the lyrics, "I think you're beautiful, I think you're perfect, I know how hard it gets, but I swear it's worth it"  
She plated the meal and put the plates next to the coffee cups. She went to her bedroom and pulled out her clothes, pink sports-bra, a purple crop-top, skinny jeans and purple pumps. She went to her dresser and styled her hair in a pony-tail. She went back to the kitchen and saw Thrax eating his breakfast. She sat next to him and ate her meal

They arrived at the station and jumped out the car. They went in and saw Ozzy talking with Drix and Leah. They approached the trio, while they frowned at them,  
"Since when do you two carpool?" asked Leah  
"Didn't have a ride" replied Thrax  
"Still don't believe you…" frowned Leah  
"Here comes the Ebola idiot" warned Kyrosis  
They turned around and saw Ed being escorted. His face showed curiosity and anger. He got close and growled, "You two were supposed to _hate_ each other!"  
"Why?" asked the couple in unison  
His growl became a sneer, "I _destroyed_ you, Kya."  
"Well I'm in perfect shape, not in pieces, as you can see"  
Leah, Drix, Ozzy and Thrax was struggling to contain their laughter. Almira was trying to look away from the scene, "I will end you, Kya"  
"It's gonna be hard if you're not alive"  
He gave her a sour look, the officer nudged him and gave Kyrosis a fist bump, he whispered, "Thanks for makin' my day"  
She smiled and waved to Ed. She turned back to the laughing group.  
"How could you do that with a straight face?" asked Leah while she was laughing  
Kyrosis shrugged and smiled, "Guess you just wing it"

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Hey peeps! Got a little steamy in the bed, huh? Don't know if the scene with Ed being pissed worked, was funny or just a waste of words. Anyway, thanks for the positive feedback!

Characters:

Kyrosis Jones;Chelsea: Me

Almira; Ed: DarkraixCresselia

Thrax; Ozzy; Drix: Warner Bros.


	7. Chapter Six

**A/N**

 **This story is based off of another fanfiction called It's a Viral Life. I own Kyrosis, Chelsea and the other racers but, none of the other characters.**

* * *

 **Six: Girl Time**

 _ **Two weeks later…**_

Kyrosis was busy making food. The phone rang, Kyrosis checked the Caller ID and it read: _Thrax._ She picked up,  
"Hello"  
 _"Hey, Kya."  
_ "What's wrong?"  
 _"Nothin', I just have a favour to ask"  
_ "Ask away"  
" _I need you to babysit Almira, I got a big case comin' up and I can't take her with me"  
_ "Sure! I'd love to spend time with her. Just get her ready and I'll be there in 15 minutes or so…"  
 _"Thanks Kya. You're the best"  
_ "Tell me something I don't know"  
She heard him laugh over the phone and respond, _"Can't think of any"_  
"Knew it"  
 _"See ya later"  
_ "Bye"

He hung up and sighed. He heard Ozzy whistle and laugh,  
"Where's the magic touch?" asked Osmosis  
"Shut up" growled Thrax  
"You're wrapped around her finger! That's hilarious!" he exclaimed as he fell on his back  
"Osmosis… You can't expect Thrax to ask her with you around" joked Drix  
"Ask her what?" asked Thrax curiously  
"Ask her to date you, man" replied Ozzy  
"Why?" asked Thrax again  
"You clearly have feelings for her" answered Drix  
"I… Uh… Just shut up!" hesitated Thrax.  
They responded with a laugh. Thrax started packing Almira's stuff in an overnight bag. She sniffled the bag and gave Thrax a dumbfounded look,  
"You're gonna hang with Kya while I'm gone"  
She responded with a whine and her ears drooped  
"I thought you like Kyrosis"  
She nodded hastily, then drooped her ears again  
"I can't take you with me. It's way too dangerous for a hyena"  
She gave him a sad look and whined.  
"I made my decision, Mira"  
She sighed and nodded. He heard someone knock on the door, he zipped the bag and put it on the table. He saw Kyrosis being invited in and hug Ozzy. Almira greeted her with a lick in the face and Kyrosis just stood there with a puzzling look.  
"Okay…" she said as she wiped off the slobber off her face.  
She stared at the overnight bag and her eyes widened,  
"I didn't think Almira was gonna move in with me" laughed Kyrosis  
"It's all her toys, and her blankets. In case I'm not back by then" replied Thrax  
"Hmm, that much stuff for one little baby" Kyrosis said as she glared at Almira playfully. The hyena responded with an innocent smile.  
"What cafés are pet-friendly?" asked Kyrosis  
"Downtown Coffee" replied Ozzy before Thrax could say anything  
"Favourite parks to go to?"  
"The Heart" responded Drix, interrupting Thrax.  
"Great! I'm set for Girls' Day Out. I just need to do groceries first" replied Kyrosis.  
"Almira, you be good to Kya" warned Thrax, the hyena nodded and sat next to Kyrosis. She had her bangs ruffled and a scratch behind the ear.  
"Any details I need to know about the case?" asked Kyrosis  
"A virus kidnapping cells" responded Drix  
She gave him a worried look and breathed, "Must be hard to explain to the families, huh?"  
Drix nodded solemnly. She breathed and went for the door, Almira following her. She turned to the hyena,  
"Say your goodbyes first" smiled the cell.  
She walked out the door and went to the car. Almira said her goodbyes and went down with Kyrosis. Thrax sighed, Drix and Ozzy exchanging confused looks,  
"What's wrong Thrax?" asked Drix  
"Hmm? Oh, nothin'"

Kyrosis sat in the car for a while, thinking of the case Thrax, Drix and Ozzy are assigned to, it couldn't be him, could it? She was shook out of her thoughts when Almira put her cold nose on Kyrosis' cheek. She turned her head and looked at Almira, the expression read worried.  
"I'm fine"  
The hyena tilted her head and frowned curiously.  
"I'm just thinking about… Thrax" lied Kyrosis  
The hyena tilted her head even more,  
"He seems to like me" shrugged Kyrosis  
The hyena nodded and frowned  
"I don't know"  
Kyrosis started the engine and went to her apartment first.

She put Almira's bag onto the couch and unpacked her blankets and toys. Kyrosis felt a paw on her leg, she looked down at Almira, who was sitting on her hind legs. Kyrosis sighed,  
"I'll take you to the café."  
Almira smiled and went back to her normal position. Kyrosis sighed, she grabbed her keys and exited her apartment.

The cell sat down with a hyena sitting next to her feet. The cell ordered and waited. She sighed and started talking to her hyena, its exterior resembling flames, the animal's tail and mane yellow and also resembling flames. The hyena reacting with certain movements, telling the owner what the animal means. The cell seemed familiar, snapping from his thoughts, his henchmen asked him,  
"What's wrong boss?" came a germ's worried tone  
"Nothin'. Boys, does that cell look familiar?" asked the virus named Sloane  
His lackeys following Sloane's gaze, a virus with a light blue skin frowned, "She kinda does… What are you thinking Sloane?"  
"We can ask her if she remembers us…" smiled Sloane

"I don't care what you say Almira, I'm not gonna get you more toys. You have enough" argued Kyrosis  
Almira gave her a cute frown and scoffed,  
"It's not my fault that you're pampered and spoiled by Thrax. I'll give you a pendant but, no toys. That's final"  
Almira looked over Kyrosis' shoulder and saw four germ-like men stare at Kyrosis, she growled and the men looked away, one of them,  
"What's wrong, girl?" asked Kyrosis, looking in the same direction.  
Almira gave her a worried look,  
"What? You think they're gonna hurt me?" asked Kyrosis  
Almira nodded, Kyrosis gave her a scratch behind the ear and smiled,  
"No one's gonna hurt me as long as you're around"  
Their food came and they ate.

Kyrosis tried to throw the ball far enough for Almira but, couldn't keep her busy for even a minute. When Almira came back with the ball in her mouth, Kyrosis groaned and took the ball. She threw it again and sighed.  
"She never gets tired" panted Kyrosis to herself  
She sighed again when Almira came back again. Kyrosis frowned at the hyena,  
"Do you never get tired?!"

Thrax growled with frustration, the virus looked familiar but, he couldn't put his finger on it. Drix gave him a cup of coffee, Thrax calmed down and sighed,  
"Did we go through the cold case files?" asked Thrax  
"Not all of 'em" replied Ozzy while reading through a file.  
"We'll get through this Thrax" assured Drix  
"I recognize the stupid dude! I just don't know where I saw him before…" growled Thrax  
"You'll figure it out" answered Drix  
"Uh… guys. You gotta see this" said Ozzy nervously.  
They rushed to Ozzy reading the files. Thrax saw the details:

 _Name of Abducted: Kyrosis Jones  
Age: 10  
Witnesses: Brother: Osmosis Jones  
Suspects: None_

"So… Kyrosis was kidnapped by this dude?" asked Thrax  
"It seems so" replied Drix  
Thrax pulled out his phone and dialled Kya's number.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Hey people! Yes I took long with this one... I know, and I wanna say sorry for the Almira lovers out there for not featuring Almira enough in the story. I did fast forward to two weeks after the whole Ed thing. And the new character Sloane, is mine. I still have to figure out how he looks, you can make art about him. He's tall, that I know XD He's mysterious and evil-looking. You can send ideas if you want to because, I'll take longer with the next chapter. School and writing fanfictions don't mix, especially when you're homeschooling and your exams are coming up. See you peeps next chapter and I'd love to see the art you come up with sorry I can't do it myself! This can be like a competition, sort of. You can PM me and tell me where to find it.

And I will always put tension at the end of a chapter XD

Characters:

Kyrosis Jones;Sloane: Me

Almira: DarkraixCresselia

Thrax; Ozzy; Drix: Warner Bros.


End file.
